Baby sitting
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /OneShot/ Sasuke odia a las niñas; son gritonas, malcriadas y siempre lo molestan especialmente a él. -¿Tengo que hacerlo? -Pregunta enojado a sus padres. Él no quiere a las niñas, y para el colmo debe de cuidar a una por obligación de sus padres. ¿Quien diría que terminaría divirtiéndose con ella? Pasado-Futuro. Solo un capitulo. (Mal Summary).


-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Pregunte exasperado viendo como mi madre caminaba de un lado a otro buscando sus zapatos de tacón.

-Sí Sasuke –Suspiro –Ayúdame a buscar mis zapatos azules por favor, hijo –Ella se sentó sobre la cama; subí mi mano a mi rostro, apretando el puente de mi nariz. Sin más me agache e inicie la inspección del cuarto de mis padres en busca de los tacones de mamá. Los vi. Estaban debajo de una mesa de noche.

-Los encontré –Le dije levantándome y caminando a la mesa de café.

-Gracias al cielo –Dijo mi madre. Llegue hasta la mesa, en donde me agache y tome los tacones de mi madre; Muy refinados.

-Aquí –Se los entregué y ella beso mi frente.

-Gracias hijo –Y se los puso quedando mucho más alta.

-¿Mamá? –La llame –Por favor –Volví a rogar.

-Sasuke, deja a tu madre –Escuche la voz de mi padre tras de mí. Sentí mi espina dorsal estremecerse y me gire; allí estaba mi padre vestido con un traje elegante.

-Pero papá –Replique -¿Por qué debo de hacerlo yo y no Itachi? –Pregunte enojado y mi padre alzo una ceja.

-Tu hermano salió a entrenar; pero eso no significa que tú hagas todo el trabajo. Cuando vuelva tu hermano él estará a cargo de ti y la niña –Dijo seriamente.

-Pero papá…

-Sin peros –Hablo en tono brusco callándome. Baje la cabeza y me fui de allí.

-Fuiste muy duro con él –Escuche decir a mi madre, pero decidí ignorarlo todo. Mi padre le diría que yo debía de crecer y ella diría que yo solo tenía nueve años y luego ganaría la batalla mi mamá; como siempre; una mujer decía las cosas y así debía de hacerse. _Cuando me case, nadie me obligara a hacer lo que no quiera hacer_.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me senté sobre mi cama de sabanas azules y blancas. ¿Por qué tenía ser yo? No soportaba a las niñas; siempre gritonas, molestas. Escuche los pasos de mi madre quien bajaba las escaleras y al igual los de mi padre.

-¿Sasuke? –Escuche a mí mamá y me hice el sordo -¿Hijo? –_Ignórala Sasuke_. -¿Dónde estará? –Ja.

-¡SASUKE! DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –Abrí mis ojos asustado –O TENDRAS TUS BUENAS NALGADAS –Mí madre no era brusca –DE MI PARTE –Salte de la cama y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Llegue a la sala y allí estaba mi padre cruzado de brazos y mi madre que sonreía forzadamente –Cuando te estemos llamando, responde –Escuche decir de mi padre quien ahora se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-Tsk –Joder. Mi padre se había detenido en medio camino.

-¿CÓMO –Levanto su cabeza –ACABAS –Comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente –DE -¿Tenía sus ojos rojos? –CONTESTAR? –Ahora mi padre caminaba hacia mí y yo me preparé para lo que venía. Gracias asquerosa maña. Pero nunca llego la bofetada. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el cuerpo de mi madre en frente, y más fue mi sorpresa al verla sosteniendo la mano de mi padre.

-¿Qué ibas a ser? –Escuche preguntar a mi mamá. Vi a mi padre brincar asustado.

-Mikoto -Dijo él –Solo… lo reprendía.

-He dicho –Ella apretó la mano de mi padre -¿Qué ibas a hacerle? –Ahora mi padre hacía una cara de dolor y yo estaba allí asustado.

-Lo siento –Dijo mi padre y ella lo soltó dejándolo sobre el suelo. Luego se giró.

-Sasuke –Me llamo tiernamente.

-Dime –Dije nervioso de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Cuidaras hoy de la hija de la familia Hyuga –Asentí –Estarás atento de que este bien –Asentí –Se divierta –Asentí –Coma –Asentí –Le des un baño –Asentí –Y la lleves a dormir a nuestra habitación ¿Vale?

-Si señora –Le dije mientras temblaba.

-Gracias hijo –Me sonrió –Oh ahora que recuerdo –Mire a mi padre que lograba ponerse sobre sus rodillas y seguía acariciando su mano derecha. Mi madre camino a la cocina y yo la seguí –Prepare tu especialidad –Mis ojos se iluminaron –Sopa de tomate –Ella levanto la tapa de la olla y el olor llego a mis fosas nasales.

-Gracias mami –La abrace y ella me abrazo igual.

Escuchamos el timbre de nuestro hogar. Se separó de mí.

-Seguro son ellos –Dijo ella y me convido a seguirla –Fugaku, levántate del suelo –Dijo ella con amor sorprendiéndonos a ambos después de lo sucedido; mi padre se levantó y abrió la puerta. Entonces pude conocer a los amigos de mis padres. Tenían ojos idénticos, unos ojos de estilo violeta con blanco; tenían cabello largo con diferencia de que uno lo tenía castaño y otro de un azul oscuro, un poco parecido al de mi madre ¿Cuál era el esposo y la esposa?

-Hiashi –Saludo mi padre al de cabello castaño.

-Fugaku –Saludo este haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Hana –Luego saludo al otro. Abrí mis labios; el hombre debía de ser el castaño y la mujer la de cabello azul. Claro, sus rostros no eran parecidos.

-Mikoto –Saludo el castaño a mi madre.

-Les presento a nuestro hijo menor, Sasuke –Ambos me miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un gusto, Sasuke –Dijo la peli azul. Salude con un asentimiento.

-Ella es Hinata -¿Quién? Y fue cuando me fije que tras la falda de la señora, había una chiquilla que tenía su mismo color de cabello pero más corto y los ojos iguales ¿Aliens?

-Hola –Salude seriamente. Ella debía de ser la niña. La niña se escondió tras la falda de su madre.

-Hinata –Llamo su padre. Ella lo miro –Saluda hija –Entonces vi como ella agachaba su cabeza y se dejaba ver más.

Hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos –Escuche decir a mi padre. Me fije de nuevo en la niña; se había agarrado más de su madre.

-Tranquila Hinata, él te cuidara –Se agacho su madre y la abrazo.

-Bueno, Sasuke –Vi a mi padre –No le abres a nadie; Itachi tiene sus llaves –Asentí a mi padre y luego los vi partir en dos autos dejándome con la niña a mi lado. Cerré la puerta haciendo que ella se asustara. Me quede mirándola; a diferencia de su madre, ella tenía un copete sobre su rostro.

Suspire.

-¿Quieres ver la tele? –Le pregunte y ella me miro. Se quedó allí observándome ¿No podía hablar? Luego de unos segundos en los que me estaba enojado ella asintió y agacho su mirada. Resople –Sígueme –Camine directo a la sala y cada paso que daba miraba hacia atrás a ver si me seguía. Llegamos a la sala y me senté sobre el sofá buscando el control remoto. Lo encontré y encendí la tele.

Estaban pasando una de mis series animadas favoritas: Menma; trataba sobre un chico que deseaba ser uno de los mejores Ninjas del mundo junto con sus dos amigos. Gire mi rostro y la niña se había quedado parada a un lado mirando la tele con la boca abierta y cada vez la abría más viendo el inicio de este. Sonreí.

-Hinata –La llame y ella se giró –Ven –Y ella se acercó ahora quedando frente a mí ¿No entendía? –Siéntate, aquí –Palmee el sofá y ella lo hizo. Pero me sorprendió el ver que no se sentaba en cualquier lugar del sofá; se había sentado a mi lado. Me la quede mirando, pero ella ahora miraba entretenida la televisión. Suspire resignado e hice lo mismo; vimos la tele.

Incluso llegamos a hacer los mismos gestos cuando sucedía algo en el anime: Sorpresa, angustia, intriga, risas y por ultimo un suspiro. Al acabar el anime pasaron un extra que nos hizo reír. Me detuve y la mire; ella se veía muy tierna y no se parecía a esas niñas que a su edad estarían molestándolo a uno con maquillaje, uñas, peinados y otras cosas. Ella me miro ahora.

-¿Quieres jugar o comer? –La verdad yo tenía hambre. Ella otra vez estaba en silencio –Vale, hagamos esto –Me gire quedando frente a ella -¿Me entiendes? –Ella asintió. No era tan tonta –Bien, si quieres jugar levanta tu mano derecha y si quieres comer levanta la izquierda –Se quedó mirándome –Bien ¿Quieres jugar? –Levante mi mano derecha –O ¿Quieres comer? –Levante ahora la izquierda.

Ella levanto la derecha.

-Está bien –Dije derrotado -¿A qué quieres jugar? –Ella abrió sus ojos y se acercó a mí. Levante una ceja y fue cuando sentí como jalaba mi cabello. Me queje. Ella se alejó asustada –CARAJO –Maldecí de dolor levantándome del sofá. Acaricie mi cabeza y escuche a la niña; _Dime que no_. Me gire y ella estaba llorando –No –Me acerque a ella –No llores –Sacudí mis manos y ella se detuvo; aun así sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –te dejare jugar con mi cabello –Ella ahora había sonreído a medias –Pero, no en el sofá o mi madre me matara si ve algún cabello aquí –Ella solo sonrío. _Que inocente_.

Ahora estaba en la habitación de mis padres acostado boca arriba, mientras que Hinata me peinaba con un cepillo de Itachi. Al comienzo ella estaba dudosa pero luego de unos minutos me peinaba con confianza que incluso yo me sentía relajado y con ganas de dormir. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el peine pasaba desde la raíz hasta la punta de mi cabello. Luego se detuvo. No abrí los ojos, pero pude sentir como la pequeña se bajaba de la cama y abría algún cajón ¿Debería de preocuparme? No; ella era tranquila. Seguí acostado con los ojos cerrados hasta quedarme dormido.

-Sasuke –Escuche la voz de mi hermano –Levántate –Me queje y me gire al otro lado –Vamos –Abrí un poco uno de mis ojos y él estaba allí moviéndome.

-Déjame –Me aparte de él.

-Hinata –Lo escuche decir y recordé a la pequeña –Deja eso –Me levante rápidamente viéndola con unos zapatos de mi madre y con el rostro mal maquillado. Me espante.

-¿Qué? –Solo pude decir. Mi hermano me miro.

-Cuando llegue la encontré bajando las escaleras con los zapatos de mamá y un bolso. Y con ese maquillaje –_Joder._

-Hinata –Le dije y me levante de la cama. Ella bajo su mirada con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-Tranquila –Le dije y acaricie su cabeza.

-Deberías de bañarla –Escuche decir a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –Lo mire y él se estaba levantando de la cama.

-No puedo, ya me he bañado.

-Y ¿POR QUÉ NO LA LLEVASTE? –Pregunte exasperado.

-Eso hice, y ella corrió hacia ti y no me dejo cargarla –Me reí al ver el rostro de mi hermano.

-Te han rechazado –Dije divertido. Él bufo.

-Hazlo; yo iré a prepararme bolas de arroz –Luego recordé lo que mi madre había dicho.

-¿No debo de darle comida primero? –Le pregunte.

-Es mejor que la bañes antes, y luego coma para ir a dormir. Está un poco tarde –Y luego desapareció mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mire a Hinata quien aún tenía el maquillaje corrido, primero me agache para quitarle los zapatos de mí madre. Tome su mano y la lleve al baño. La senté sobre mí butaca que usaba pare cepillarme los dientes y tome un paño húmedo.

-No debes de maquillarte –Le dije y comencé a retirar el lápiz labial de su rostro –Una mujer se ve bien sin demasiado maquillaje –Ahora limpiaba algo rosa sobre sus mejillas –A muchos hombres le gusta lo natural –Le sonreí y ella igual lo hizo. Termine de limpiarla y estaba mucho mejor –Hora de bañarte –Dije y quite sus zapatitos de correa -¿Debería de bañarme también? –Me dije. Por mí no había problema ya que ella era una niña pequeña y yo ya había cuidado niñas pequeñas antes como mis primas y demás familia. Me quite la camisa. La niña solo me miraba esperando.

Saque mis pantalones quedando en ropa interior.

-Hinata –La llame –Arriba tus manos –Le enseñe como y ella lo hizo. Quite sus ropas y la metí a la bañera con migo a su lado. Comencé a mojarla con la manguera y luego lo hice conmigo. Puse jabón en sus manos y le enseñe como debía de ponerlo sobre el cuerpo. Me divertí mucho con ella haciendo burbujas. Al final tome una toalla y la envolví en ella. Puse una en mi cintura y la llevé a mi habitación. Tome mi pijama y me la puse; luego tome una de mis camisas y se la puse.

-Necesitamos un pantalón –Busque en mi ropa pero todos eran más grandes que su talla. La mire –Mejor te pongo el mismo pantalón –Fui al baño y tome su ropa. Llegué a mi habitación y le puse sus shorts rosas –Lista –Ella río –Vamos a comer –Le dije y ella salto de la cama a darme la mano –Caminamos y bajamos las escaleras encontrando a mi hermano comiendo una bola de arroz. Alzo una ceja.

-¿Ya? –Le escuche decir.

-Sí –Le dije.

-La sopa esta ya servida –Ayude a sentar a Hinata y luego me senté en mi lugar y probé la primera cucharada de mi sopa. Rica. Comencé a comer degustando cada cucharada hasta terminarla.

-Llevare a Hinata a dormir –Escuche a mi hermano y la mire. No había terminado su sopa, y tenía sus ojos entrecerrados. Vi a mi hermano levantarse de su asiento tomándola entre sus brazos y cargarla –Tomate la sopa si quieres –Me sonrió mi hermano y se fue con Hinata entre sus brazos. Tome la sopa de Hinata y me la comí.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir un movimiento en la cama. Frente a mí estaba la señora de cabello azulado cargando a Hinata.

-Sasuke, siento haberte despertado –Me dijo y yo me senté adormilado. Luego vi a mi madre a su lado.

-Mi bebe –Mi madre me cogió entre sus brazos también y descanse mi rostro en su hombro.

-Hinata –Escuche el nombre de la niña y la mire; también había despertado.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Mikoto –Dijo la madre de Hinata.

-Y tu Hana –Escuche a mi madre.

-¿Quieres despedirte Hinata? –La niña me miro y sonrío. Con eso bastaba, ella no podía hablar.

-Adiós –Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa –Sa-Sasuke –Su voz, era temblorosa y tierna. Luego, me quede dormido.

_(10 años después)_

Conduje hasta llegar a la entrada de mi hogar; mi viejo hogar. Llevaba tiempo viviendo en Tokio y había dejado mi hogar de niñez ya hace años. Me baje de mi convertible y recibí el aire chocar contra mi cabello; era una tarde fresca, como siempre en la aldea. Baje unos pocos presentes y toque la puerta. Espere varios segundos hasta que abrió la puerta mi madre.

-Sasuke –Dijo ella sorprendida dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Madre –La salude y bese su mejilla –Cuanto tiempo –Le dije y le entregue un obsequio.

-No tenías porqué –Río y tomo el regalo. Entre a la casa; habían cambiado el color de las paredes y el suelo, de resto todo seguía estando en su lugar.

-Esto no ha cambiado nada –Ella tomo mi brazo y asintió.

-Desde que tu padre nos dejó, no quise cambiar nada. Solo unos pequeños retoques –Susurro mi madre. Era cierto, mi padre había muerto cuando yo tenía dieciocho por una grave enfermedad. Después de eso Itachi nos cuidaba hasta darme el lujo de estudiar en otra ciudad, Tokio. Donde había estudiado medicina y había resultado como un buen doctor. Desde entonces le mandaba dinero a mi madre; e Itachi, se había casado y tenía un hijo muy parecido a él.

-Bueno, no debemos ponernos sentimentales –Me gire al escuchar su voz.

-Itachi –Dije y camine a él abrazándolo.

-Hermano –Me dijo y me ayudo con las maletas del auto. Luego nos habíamos reunido junto con su esposa Konan e hijo Obito en la mesa a disfrutar de un almuerzo hecho por mi madre ¿Lo mejor? Ella había hecho sopa de tomate. Mi preferido. Tan rápido como paso el día, llego la noche y nos despedimos de Itachi y su familia. Mire a mi madre y decidí ayudarle con los platos.

-Déjamelo a mí –Ella dijo –Ve tú a dar un paseo –Arrugue la nariz pero complací su deseo. Salí de mi casa y comencé a pasear por las calles.

Llegue a una tienda en donde compre un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

-Buenas tardes –Escuche una voz femenina a mi lado. Me gire a verla y tenía un cabello azulado claro largo hasta su cadera y un cuerpo grandioso. Me gustaban las chicas de cabello largo –Me da por favor una aspirina –Dijo la chica. El hombre de la tienda se lo dio y ella pago –Gracias –Y se giró. Tenía unos ojos violetas. Y recordé.

-Ten un buen día Hinata –Y mis dudas cesaron. Ella era. Ella no me miro, solo me paso dejando un olor a orquídeas a su paso. Quite el cigarrillo de mis labios y gire para mirarla. Había crecido y estaba hermosa. Sonreí. Volví a colocar el cigarrillo en mis labios y seguí mi camino.

_Hyuga Hinata, preciosa como siempre._


End file.
